


¡Felices Vacaciones Serpientes!

by Baru_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Good Slytherins, M/M, Muggle Life, Slytherin, Summer Vacation, Vacaciones, Viaja con Theo Nott, magos rebeldes, ¡NUNCA VIAJES CON BLAISE ZABINI!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baru_Black/pseuds/Baru_Black
Summary: (SLASH) Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott se van de vacaciones muggle a Newquay (UK) ¡Y NO SABEN LO QUE LES ESPERA! Amor - Aventuras - Coqueteos - Leones - y Mucho mucho más! Versión corregida y mejorada!





	1. Capítulo I: "Comienza la Aventura" o "¡Ni Salazar nos detendrá!"

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste. La pareja Theo/Blaise es mi favorita del mundo.

**Capítulo I: "Comienza la Aventura" o "¡Ni Salazar nos detendrá!"**

 

**I.**

**'Sala de operaciones'. Última pieza del ala norte. Mansión Malfoy. 23:00 hrs.**

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, en un concilio ultra secreto de serpientes, tomaron la decisión más arriesgada y demencial en muchas generaciones de Slytherin: ¡UN VERANO MUGGLE! Aún no tenían establecido ni el ¿Dónde? ni el ¿Cómo?, pero la resolución estaba tomada y nadie los haría cambiar de opinión.

Si algo habían resuelto ese año, era que en las vacaciones no se quedarían en las mansiones, paseando por los patios, o mirando pinturas, mucho menos prestándose para reuniones sociales en honor a sus clanes, evadiendo acuerdos de matrimonio, ni opinando sobre la pobre gestión del Ministro de Magia del momento, al igual que los últimos 20 años de su vida ¡No lo harían, por Merlín que no lo harían!

Sabían que lejos de la comunidad mágica y sus padres -como Blaise proponía- no podrían acceder a las protecciones que habitualmente tenían, ya que sus apellidos y el prestigio de sus familias no valían nada en el mundo no-mágico, y toda su experiencia en defensa, magia negra o maleficios, les servirían tanto como los conocimientos de Draco en equipos de Quidditch, de Blaise en dulces mágicos o de Theo en criaturas fantásticas. Pero ese era el riesgo que habían decidido tomar -por cariño a Blaise-, esa era la aventura que se habían prometido emprender -Por su palabra de Slytherin- y esa sería la gran odisea que nadie les impediría cumplir -por… bueno, porque estaban aburridos-. Y, aunque los tres Sly trataran de ocultarlo, estaban emocionados con la idea, porque millones de personas (dato actualizado y aportado por Nott) tendrían que pasarlo bien de algún modo. Sin magia algo tendrían que hacer los muggles para divertirse y ellos lo descubrirían. Aunque claro, para sus familias, esta aventura era… mmm… casi un desequilibrio emocional de los chicos o algún tipo de síndrome post-titulación de Hogwarts –extremadamente duradero- que había que tolerar –mas no propiciar-.

Theo ya se había hecho la idea de pasar unas vacaciones sin magia, sabía por experiencia propia que era IMPOSIBLE hacer cambiar de idea a Blaise cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, Draco había aceptado por sus amigos y es que, otro verano solo en la mansión no le hacía mucha ilusión, y a Blaise le faltaba levitar de felicidad, saltaba de un lado a otro balbuceando cosas ininteligibles ¡Sus amigos habían aceptado la idea!

 

-Me parece que una buena opción es ir a Isla de Man(1)- Dijo Theo desde el rincón donde siempre se sentaba. Lo dijo un par de minutos después de que decidieran que si o si saldría de Londres –Podemos quedarnos en la casa de Peel. Hay playas, gente conocida y podemos practicar cammag(2).

-Me agrada Peel, siempre podemos perseguir loaghtans(3) como cuando éramos niños y la Mansión Nott de allá es increíble -contestó Draco mientras servía un poco de té.

-¿Perseguir loaghtans? ¿Cammag? ¡Ya nos hemos quedado en el Castillo de Peel muchas veces Theo!- Blaise comenzaba a impacientarse, pero no iba a negar en voz alta lo mucho que le que gustó perseguir carneros con los chicos. Especialmente aquella vez cuando tenían 14 años e hicieron carreras de velocidad. Aunque desde ese verano Theo portaba una hermosa, a sus ojos, cicatriz en el hombro derecho por tratar de salvarlo de un loaghtan demasiado furioso y veloz.

-¿Y si vamos al sur, al Parque Nacional New Forest? Dicen que es bonito…

-¿¡New Forest!?(4) Draco por Merlín ¡es un parque! ¡lleno de árboles! ustedes definitivamente son tarados- Blaise casi gritó al responderle a sus amigos.

 

Blaise se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, sus amigos eran, en efecto, unos estúpidos, se suponía que eran los grandes cerebros de Slytherin, el futuro de la comunidad mágica y le venían con esas respuesta ¿¡Cómo irían a Peel o a un parque nacional!? Así que decidió explicarles con manzanitas y peritas.

-A ver queridos Squib ¿Nunca has salido de vacaciones? Les cuento: ¡La única, única, ÚNICA opción es ir a LA PLAYA!- dijo Blaise con intención de explicar lo obvio, a lo que recibió solo caras de nada, por lo que siguió -¡Imaginen sol, playa, chicas… o chicos... como prefieran –balbuceó Blaise, tragándose una risa. -alcohol y libertad!- Gritó sobreexcitado con la sola idea de tener todos aquellos beneficios de un balneario sin padres.

 

Draco, para quien los argumentos de Blaise eran más que suficientes, sentenció - ¡Listo! Decidido… nos vamos a la playa-

\- ¿Pero a que playa iremos? Está bien que vayamos a lo muggle, pero… –giró los ojos Theo- no me subiré a ningún medio de transporte muggle sin un destino, así que nos ponemos de acuerdo AHORA, o me largo con mi papá a Rusia. Tiene algo que hablar con alguien en Koldovstoretz(5), lo cual no me hace alucinar, pero es mejor que nada.

\- Emmms... – Draco y Blaise se miraron, porque sabían que Theo lo haría, y ellos no irían a ningún lado sin su amigo.

\- Ya sé... ¿Qué les parece Newquay? Tenemos… ¿Surf, playas, sol? Y todos sabemos que el clima en Cornualles es hermoso, y si dejamos de lado aquel pequeño problemita de los duendecillos, podría ser excelente. Los tres en Newquay… ¡Gente prepárese, que los príncipes de Slytherin van hacia allá!- Blaise amaba la zona este de su país. De hecho, se consideraba a sí mismo el fan Nº 1 del atlántico inglés (aunque bueno, Blaise era el fan N°1 de muchas cosas, de los dulces, de Draco enojado y de Theo en general)

 

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio, donde Blaise miró a Theo y Draco, Draco miro a Theo, Theo a Draco y los dos a Blaise… y…

\- ¿Newquay? ¿Algún voto disidente? –Draco miró a todos muy rápidamente- ¿Ninguno? Listo, ahora arreglen sus bolsos, limpien sus tablas (aunque mejor pídanle a alguien que lo haga; denle trabajo a esos inútiles elfos) que nos vamos de viaje muggle. – Draco sonrió. Este verano será distinto.

-Si se retrasan, me voy solo y saben que lo haré – Sentenció nuevamente Theo y sus amigos se rieron.

 

**II.**

**Estación de trenes Paddington. Londres. Lunes siguiente. 11:30 a.m.**

 

Theodore Nott esperaba de pie al lado del buzón en la entrada de la estación, sólo, al límite de perder la paciencia, y eso sí que sería algo extraño. Un Nott jamás perdía el control, pero, ¿¡Qué se creían 'El dragoncito' y 'Señorita encanto' de dejarlo esperando!? Tendrían que haber estado ahí mínimo 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, como toda persona que se dignase a sentir orgullo de su crianza, pero no, parecía que no tenían sentido de la educación ¡Eran las 11:30 y ellos habían acordado llegar a las 11 am!

-Theo ¡Theo! ¡HEY! ¡HEY THEODOORE!- ¿Un grito?… ese era Blaise ¿Quién más gritaría? ¿Quién más gritaría ASÍ? Solo Blaise Zabini…

-Aquí Blaise- Theo ni siquiera se dignó a mirar, solo levantó una mano, mientras aplastaba la colilla de cigarro contra el piso. Le daba un poco de pena apagar aquel cigarro que ni siquiera terminó, pero sabía que se le vendría una reprimenda.

-Theodore Nott ¿Qué es eso? Levanta el pie ¡AHORA! – Draco Malfoy hacia aparición en la escena, sorprendentemente arrastrando un gran bolso y su tabla de surf, sólo, él, con SUS manos. Sinceramente, Theo pensó que Draco llegaría con elfos domésticos o al menos con Narcissa. Así que ya habían comenzado las sorpresas; al menos el dragón se había ubicado.

-Draco, te lo presento: Cigarro este es Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy este es cigarro muggle, se conocen hace unos 5 años más o menos- Dijo mientras levantaba la colilla y la lanzaba al basurero,

-AJOAJO Un gusto señor cigarro asesinado –Draco hizo una reverencia hacia el lugar en donde se había encontrado el cadáver del cigarro y miró a Theo -Si sé lo que es, lo conozco desde el "Día R"- Draco seguía reprendiendo a Theo cuando fumaba, más que nada por molestarlo porque Nott seguía siendo, a sus ojos, el niño correcto que conocía hace 15 años, aquel que siempre los tenia a límite, porque, seamos sinceros, sin Theodore Nott en sus vidas, probablemente él y Blaise, estarían muertos o en Azkaban, más concretamente Blaise estaría preso.

-Uhh ya tenías que nombrar ese día, empezaste arruinando el paseo- Se quejó Blaise- Nah, mentira, lo tengo superado y ya perdoné a Theo – a lo que el aludido solo levantó una ceja y Draco susurró "déjalo" y comenzó a acomodar las tablas y bolsos de forma graciosa.

 

El silencio que se apoderó de ellos era un silencio para nada incómodo, sino ansioso por la nueva experiencia. Observaban a su alrededor, analizando ese panorama tan diametralmente distinto a su vida, aquello que ni con millones de galeones habrían podido comprar. Y quizás, solo quizás habían sido UN POCO, pero poquito prejuiciosos con el mundo muggle, aunque nadie tendría que enterarse de aquello. Era casi un paréntesis en su vida de prejuicio, break que llevarían los tres a la tumba. Y que conste, que los muggles seguían siendo inferiores.

-Entonces… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Se rió Blaise Zabini, que era el que más ganas e interés tenía en todo eso -Supongo que alguno de ustedes ha viajado 'así' porque mi contacto más cercano con un tren muggle, es el Expreso… y créanme que no es muy muggle que digamos- Comentó Blaise, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, para luego volver a anudarse el pelo en una colita.

Theo tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la estación seguido por los chicos. Había llegado cerca de las 10 am, le gustaba tener las cosas planificadas, disminuyendo de esa forma al mínimo el margen de error (años de conocer a Draco) y evitando cualquier posibilidad de accidentes o crímenes (años de convivir con Blaise).

 

Repasó mentalmente los horarios de trenes directos de Londres a Newquay y suspiró.

_*Tren directo 07:06 am: Perdido_

_*Tren directo 09:06 am: Perdido_

_*Tren con escala 12:05 pm: Posibilidades reales de no perderlo._

_*Tren con escala 14:06 pm: Última posibilidad.(6)_

 

-Chicos, ya averigüe todo, suponiendo muy correctamente que ustedes no lo harían. –Señaló un gran ferrocarril- Les cuento, ese tren parte en 35 minutos a Newquay y aquí están los boletos, me debe 12 galeones cada uno(7) -Estiró el brazo, imitando a los duendes de Gringotts.

-Theo te juro que te besaría como en las películas románticas muggles que Pansy esconde bajo su cama - Blaise le guiñó un ojo a Theo –

-Si tú no fueras una enfermedad venérea con forma de humano que PARECE pensar, aceptaría sin dudar tu interesante propuesta- Respondió el más alto mientras seguía caminado adelante.

-Pero Theo, yo me cuido cuando lo hag…- Blaise se quedó con el comentario en la boca, pero sonrío de una manera sorprendentemente feliz y golpeó a Theo en el hombro. Draco dejó de prestarle atención a Blaise cuando éste empezó a divagar sobre si Colin Firth había sido de Ravenclaw o de Hufflepuff y si de verdad había sido compañero de generación de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco prefería no opinar cuando sus amigos empezaban con esos jugueteos de matrimonio viejo. Estaba seguro de que había algo ahí entre ellos, pero no tenía la certeza de que Blaise lo supiera y claramente no les preguntaría a Theo si haría algo con lo que sentía. Llevaban años en lo mismo y a él le causaba gracia verlos intentar decirse cosas entre líneas.

 

-¿Que se toma en una de esas playas muggles?- Preguntó Draco con sincera curiosidad.

-Ni idea, pero créeme que lo averiguaremos. Pero ahora me parece que hay que subir al tren, si no quieres pasar las vacaciones enviándonos lechuzas y contándonos lo 'maravilloso' que fue el paseo familiar con Crabbe y Goyle – Respondió Theo.

-¡Arriba entonces!- Dijo Blaise, a quien la emoción lo había vuelto a poseer –No es nada con Crabbe y Goyle, ustedes entenderán.

Los chicos tomaron sus bolsos, uno cada uno, menos Blaise que llevaba tres (Draco y Theo no quisieron preguntar, por sanidad mental, que tantas cosas llevaba), sus tablas y emprendieron viaje, más exactamente, caminaron los 10 metros que los separaba de la zona de carga, o 'Monstruo come bolsos' como lo bautizó Zabini.

-¿Blaise? Tu medimago te autorizó a venir ¿Cierto? –Si no conociera a Theo como lo conocía, creería que le preguntaba de verdad, pero ese destello de risa en sus ojos, le avisó a Draco que solo molestaba al ojiverde.

-Cállate y reza por tu bolso –Se rió Blaise y volvió a golpear a Theo en el brazo (cosa que le encantaba hacer) a modo de venganza, antes de decir -¿Alguno me puede ayudar, por favor? – Mirando con unos demasiado grandes ojos de pena 'Made in Zabini' mientras señalaba sus bolsos, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por las dos serpientes que ya guardaban su equipaje.

 

De Londres a Newquay el viaje fue demasiado corto para su gusto, sólo 6 horas. Quizás el motivo fuera que todo era nuevo para ellos, desde el carrito de comida muggle (además del vagón-restaurante), el señor que fiscalizaba los tickets, que el clima era hermoso Y ESTABLE, que tuvieron que cambiar de tren en la estación llamada "Par" y casi pierden a Blaise porque pensaba que era su destino, o quizás fue el grupo de chicas y chicos DEMASIADO sonrientes y apuestos que se sentó al frente de ellos y entre los cuales había una muchacha morena a la que Blaise fue a preguntar cosas que Theo hubiese jurado que ya sabía y era innecesario preguntar (y que a Draco no preocupaban en absoluto). O simplemente que con sus amigos, todo era más entretenido y fuera de Hogwarts y sin varitas podían apreciar más (bueno, llevaban sus varitas, pero habían prometido no usarlas). Pero cuando el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo, los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio, casi asustados. Su aventura iba a empezar y no tenían idea como terminaría.

Al bajar del tren y en una complicadísima maniobra lograron recuperar sus bolsos, que ingenuamente no marcaron con ningún hechizo, sello o etiqueta. De hecho Blaise tuvo un pequeño altercado con uno de los 'nuevos amigos' por su tabla de surf, que casi terminó en puños y alcanzó, gracias a los dones diplomáticos de Theo y Draco (éste presionado por el primero), solo a un par de empujones e insultos.

-Así que aquí estamos – Dijo Draco Malfoy, cuando ya habían salido de la estación. –Vivos-

-¡LLEGAMOS NEWQUAY! ¡LO LOGRAMOS! –Gritó Blaise, mientras agarraba sus cosas y corría en círculos.

-Mmmrrffss-

-¿Ah?- Draco y Blaise miraron a Theo.

-¡LLEGAMOS A NEWQUAY!- gritó Theo a todo pulmón, y Draco y Blaise, estallaron de la risa.

 

 

**Fin Capítulo I**

_**¡Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta aventura playera!** _

_**Si quieren dejar reviews se los agradecería mucho, pero si no, no importa lo único relevante es que lean y se entretengan con las local peripecias de Draco, Theo y Blaise** _

_Finite Incantatem_

 


	2. 02.- Por Merlín ¿Dónde nos metimos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las serpientes por fin llegan a Newquay -no sin aventuras de por medio-, pero no tienen idea de qué les espera  
> ¡LA AVENTURA CONTINÚA!

**Capitulo II: "Por Merlín ¿Dónde nos metimos?" o "Donde fueres has lo que vieres"**

**I.**

**Estación de trenes de Newquay. Newquay. Lunes. 18:30 p.m.**

Después de lograr salir del pequeño terminal de trenes, cargados con sus bolsos y tablas, Theo y Draco bajaban por la calle Cliff (haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de ayuda de Blaise) conversando acerca de dónde deberían alojarse durante su estadía en la ciudad. El problema era que existían ciertos puntos en los que aún no podían ponerse de acuerdo.

\- Mira Draco, si entiendo que quieras quedarte en el Hotel Atlántico, que crees que es lo que más se parece a tu Mansión - Le decía Theo a un terco Malfoy, que no se quitaba esa idea de la cabeza desde que leyó el tríptico del quizás más exclusivo hotel de la ciudad.

\- ¡Pero THEO! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que duerma con ratones? Y según dice este anuncio (Señalando histéricamente el papel) este hotel tiene una de las mejores vistas de todo Newquay- levantando la voz Draco Malfoy quemaba sus últimas cartas para convencer al heredero Nott, de que su hotel era el mejor.

\- Insisto que vayamos al Carlton. Además el dueño es mago, y conoce a nuestras familias, es objetivamente el mejor lugar al que podemos ir, estaremos más cómodos -Volvió a arremeter Theo, sabia, estaba demasiado claro, que su hotel sería el mejor.

\- Hotel Atlántico, mi querido amigo, es la mejor opción.

\- Hotel Carlton- Tranquilidad ante todo, "tranquilidad y firmeza" se repetía el más alto de las serpientes.

\- HOTEL ATLÁNTICO, THEO.-

Theodore Nott suspiró y se detuvo, le importaba un calcetín de Hannah Abbott que estuvieran en la mitad de la calle East, pero esto lo estaba aburriendo (y necesitaba un café). No entendía por qué Draco era tan terco, obviamente él ya había estudiado la situación y claramente su opción era la mejor.

\- Mira a tu alrededor Draco Malfoy, toda la ciudad tiene 'una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad' (doblando sus dedos índice y medio en el aire, con demasiado énfasis), así que simple, recurriremos al método infalible...

\- ¿Theo? ¿No estarás pensa...

\- Que Blaise elija -

\- No, Theo, no, nosotros podemos arreglar esto - arqueándose y bajando el volumen a un nivel en que solo Nott pudo escucharlo - Blaise es capaz de hacernos dormir en la playa 'para estar más cerca de las olas' - Miró con un poco de miedo a Theo.

\- Blaise ¡Apura! - Gritó Theo a un Zabini que venía una cuadra más atrás arrastrando su equipaje de manera dramática. Al escuchar el llamado de Theo, el moreno, aceleró el tranco graciosamente y algo agitado llegó junto a sus amigos, tirando sus cosas al piso, mientras refunfuñaba...

\- ¿Ustedes no me piensan ayudar? Terminaré con un lumbago horrible y... no traje pociones (u.u)

\- Simple, elige donde nos vamos a quedar a dormir, y yo te ayudo a cargar tus bolsos- Susurró un sereno Theodore Nott, y para sumarle más poder a su ataque apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Blaise preguntando - ¿Cierto Blaise que el hotel Carlton en el mejor para nosotros? – Y manteniéndole la mirada acarició suavemente al moreno, dejando en un serio estado de coma al indefenso Blaise.

\- Blaise, amigo, el Hotel Atlántico es mucho mejor y tiene un gran bar, además está junto a la playa...- Draco tenía que intentarlo, pero sabía que ya había perdido. El mismo elegiría ir a dormir a la casucha de Hagrid si Theo le hubiese hecho a él lo que hacía con Blaise.

-...

-...

-... ¿Blaise? –

Theo y Draco, se quedaron mirando el lugar donde se SUPONÍA estaba su amigo hace una fracción de segundo, y al buscarlo con la mirada hubiesen preferido no hacerlo, porque vieron como éste corría en dirección a una mujer pelirroja que venía caminando con un montón de bolsas de compras. Theo levantó una ceja cuando notó que el chico de pelo largo les hablaba y se abrazaba a los pies de esa pobre señora, lloriqueando mientras alegaba estar perdido en esa ciudad. Draco solo fue capaz de girar su cuerpo y taparse la cara con la mano para no observar tal espectáculo.

\- ¿Que m.i.e.r.d.a. estabas pensado Blaise?- Murmuró Draco cuando un muy sonriente Zabini llego a su lado, meneando la tarjetita que tenía entre los dedos

\- En no tener que elegir entre mis dos queridos amigos - Agrando su sonrisa mientras cerraba un ojo - ¿Cómo podría elegir entre mi adorado Dragoncito y mi amado Theodore Eadig Brant Nott[i]? - Dijo mientras los abrazaba a los dos, sin notar como Nott se ponía tenso -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que digas mi nombre completo? Es un hermoso regalo de mis padres, para que no olvide nunca lo felices que fueron por mi nacimiento. En fin ¿Qué conseguiste? - Dijo Theo desligándose del abrazo de Blaise, dejando a éste aún abrazado Draco.

\- ¡JA! Aquí, a un par de cuadras, en la calle St. George (Señalando hacia cualquier lugar) se encuentra la Casa de Huéspedes Fairways, que es la casa de aquella señora, muy amorosa por lo demás. Así que listo, nos quedamos allá, ya lo hablé con ella ¿Sabían que hay una calle que se llama Trelawney? ¡Como la profesora!- Se rió de nuevo Blaise.

\- Blaise, esto es una broma ¿Cierto? ¡TE DIMOS A ELEGIR! -Gritó Malfoy.

Draco quería sacudir a Blaise, ¡¿Por qué siempre hacia lo mismo?! Se conocían desde el primer curso en Hogwarts y aún no cambiaba en lo absoluto. Draco era un hombre estructurado, no tanto como Theo, y no se sentía cómodo improvisando cosas, pero claramente a Blaise le importaba un cuarto de bezoar lo que a él le acomodaba.

\- Sabes que más Draco, vamos. Ya está – Theo dio por finalizada la discusión, sabía que Blaise no era tonto, aunque podría parecer siempre infantil, era Slytherin, y en fin, quería llegar, a cualquier lugar, pero estar haciendo un espectáculo en medio de la calle, no era su tipo de actividad favorita.

 

 

**II.**

**N° 16 de la Calle St. George. Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Newquay. Lunes. 19:00 hrs**

Antes de ver el número de la casa supieron enseguida que esa era la dirección que buscaban, ya que vieron a un pelirrojo bastante alto salir a pasear a dos perros. La escena les llamó bastante la atención, a Draco porque aunque lo vio de espalda se notaba bastante alto y tonificado como le gustaban a él, y a Blaise, porque llevaba un Pastor Catalán y un West Highland[ii], era el fanático N°1 de los perros y sabía identificarlos a simple vista. Theo tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo porque iba a salir corriendo para alcanzarlo y jugar con los perros.

\- No te distraigas y toca la puerta Blaise- Ordenó Draco, mirando con algo de recelo la fachada blanca y celeste de aquella casa, ya se había "calmado" después de alegar durante las eternas diez cuadras.

\- ¿Theo? ¿Y si sale un Hagrid gigante y me come? – Le suplicó con la mirada a su amigo.

\- Si sale un Hagrid, voy y te defiendo, pero ahora toca la puerta, fue tu idea- Contestó seriamente Theo.

Blaise no necesitó más que la mirada determinada de Nott y la expresión de odio de Malfoy entender que no se salvaría, así que cruzo la rejita gris y tocó suavemente el vidrio que cubría la entrada. Después de unos minutos, le pareció estar tocando demasiado suave, porque no notó movimiento dentro de la casa, así que comenzó a simular el ritmo de su canción favorita de Las Brujas de Macbeth[iii] (obviamente "Do the hippogriff"). Cuando Blaise iba en el coro de la canción, ya cantando " _¿Puedes bailar como un hipogrifo? Na na na na na na na, volando desde un risco, na na na na na!"_ salió la misma señora que se habían encontrado en la calle, que sonrientemente abrió la puerta y dijo:

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí en la calle? Blaise dile a tus amigos que entren – Al terminar de decir eso, entró a su casa, dejando a los Slytherin petrificados. Draco no sabía por qué aquella mujer pequeñita, algo gordita y de un frondoso pelo crespo anaranjado le parecía familiar, de ese tipo de rostros que uno sabe que se ha cruzado en la calle.

\- Draco, Theo, adelante – Dijo Blaise mientras cargaba sus bolsos al interior de la casa, lo que no dejo a los chicos otra opción más que entrar también.

Una vez dentro de la casa, sintieron que había un aire hogareño y mágico en ella, aun sabiendo lo irónico que sonaba decirlo, pero aquella casa era simplemente digna de estar en Londres Mágico, era espaciosa, muy antigua –y con bastantes refacciones-, estaba decorada de un modo tan familiar que compensaba con cariño y esmero las notorias huellas del tiempo, era tan cálido y acogedor el ambiente que les costaba creer que tendrían que pagar. Habían comenzado a observar los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes (Draco dedujo habían sido pintados por los hijos de la mujer) cuando volvió a aparecer la dueña de casa.

\- Niños, pasen a la cocina, tomemos una buena y necesaria taza de té mientras nos presentamos- A lo que el trío, sorprendentemente hasta para ellos mismo, hizo caso – Dejen los bolsos ahí, alguno de mis hijos los llevará a sus piezas. Pasen, pasen chicos –Y diciendo esto último tomó a Draco por los hombros y lo guió hasta una silla. Theo y Blaise se rieron de la inactividad de su amigo y felices aceptaron el té que les ofrecía la señora. Si bien Draco era algo quisquilloso y casi no bebía té ajeno, aceptó porque olía realmente increíble.

-Señora ¿Usted me podría decir su nombre?- dijo Theo, ya que no le apetecía llamarla "señora" a secas.

-Mi nombre es Molly, díganme así, nada de "Señora" por favor, y estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesiten, sean tapas para su cama o algo para comer, ustedes siéntanse en casa, Blaise ya me dijo que estarían cerca de 5 días, así que esta todo arreglado, ahora pasen a sus piezas que mis hijos Fred y George ya subieron sus bolsos. Las habitaciones están en el segundo piso, así que ahora, tomen lo que queda de té rápido y fuera de aquí todos, que tengo que preparar algunas cosas. Y Theodore ¿Así te llamas, hijo? No puedes fumar en la casa, solo en los balcones de las habitaciones y en el patio, cuidado que tenemos dos perros bastante juguetones, pero ahora andan paseando a Nougat y a Pumpkin[iv]. –Terminando de decir esto, empezó a recoger algunos trastos, y cuando los chicos estuvieron listos, los guió hacia la escalera, cerró la puerta y para ponerse a tararear.

Blaise mientras subían las escaleras comenzó a hablar -Primero, ¿No les parece que esta mujer es algo mágica? Segundo, ¿Se imaginan a un pelirrojo envuelto en turrón? En mi mente es demasiado gracioso, en fin ¿¡COMO SABIA QUE THEO FUMA!?

\- Tu nos metiste aquí, así que no te quejes, a mí personalmente me agradó bastante Molly, sólo me sorprende –Dijo girándose hacia el rubio- que no hayas dicho nada, ella te trató con mano firme, más que tus propios padres – Se rió Theo, llegando a donde se suponían estaban sus piezas (dedujeron inteligentemente eso, debido a que ahí estaban sus bolsos, frente a las puertas)

\- No sé. En realidad, creo que me agrado también, chicos, yo iré a descansar un rato, si no les molesta… adiós- Dijo Draco, mientras cargaba su bolso junto a la tabla y entraba a la primera habitación, que reclamó como suya.

Theo y Blaise se quedaron ahí, mirando la puerta de Draco, sin decir nada.

\- Theo, podríamos jugar algo, traje las cartas de Snap Explosivo[v], y quizás ésta vez te gano – Agregó Blaise, con una sonrisa gigante.

\- Quizás más tarde, voy a guardar mis cosas Blaise y necesito bañarme…

\- No te preocupes, solo era una sugerencia- Y entró rápidamente a su pieza. Dejando a Nott solo frente a la puerta, quien luego en silencio entró a la suya.

 

 

**III.**

**Cocina. Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Newquay. Lunes. 20:30 hrs.**

Estaban los Slytherin comiendo la cena, disfrutando de las deliciosas recetas de Molly, (Blaise estaba devorando el tercer plato, el por qué no subía de peso era uno de los misterios más grandes de la casa verde y plateado, según Draco era porque tenía demasiada "actividad física" y Pansy planteaba la seria posibilidad de que viniera fallado de fábrica.

\- Disculpe Molly ¿Dónde aprendió a cocinar?– Preguntó Theo mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato.

\- ¡Delicioso!- Añadió Blaise con restos de comida en la cara.

\- Digamos que es herencia de familia.

\- Molly, ¿Usted me daría la receta? – Cuestionó Theo, ante la mirada incrédula de sus amigos, llegando Blaise a botar lo que tenía en su tenedor  _"¿Theo cocina?"._

\- Claro Theodore, aunque solo a ti, digamos que mi receta es mágica –Y se rió Molly de su propio chiste, mientras entraba a la cocina una joven en "tenida de domingo", quien inmediatamente su sonrojo furiosamente al notar su vestimenta y los jóvenes que se encontraban en su cocina.

\- Ho… hola –Saludó a los chicos tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

\- Blaise, Draco, Theodore, ella es mi hija Ginny, quizás les pueda servir de guía turística.

\- Buenas noches Ginny – Saludó Theo amablemente, Blaise y Draco sólo hicieron un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú nos podrías decir que se puede hacer aquí? – Preguntó Draco, no le gustaba mucho eso de andar haciendo vida social con cada uno de las personas que veían y menos con alguien vestido así.

\- Claro, pero quieren ir a bailar, beber unos tragos, conocer la ciudad ¿Exactamente que quieren? - Preguntó Ginny mientras se servía un plato de comida y se sentaba a la mesa junto a su madre, omitiendo el tono en que el rubio le había preguntado.

Los chicos se miraron un rato, no tenían idea de qué querían exactamente. Responder algo del estilo "No tenemos idea que se hace en un pueblo muggle" no era la respuesta más adecuada. Finalmente Theo (que a este ritmo, parecía el vocero del grupo) dijo:

\- Estamos un poco cansados, no lo suficiente para ir a dormir enseguida, pero siento que no puedo hacer mucho por ahora – Y sonrió volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su café.

\- Mmm… ¡ya sé! Les tengo el plan perfecto, es lo que hacemos con mis amigas cuando estamos en su situación, lo primero es ir a tomar helado al Kook, queda acá en la calle Fore, y pasear un poco por el pueblo. Theo, tienes que ir al puente colgante de "la casa en el mar"[vi] ¡Es un lugar increíble!-

\- Me parece un excelente panorama Ginny, muchas gracias – dijo sinceramente Theo. Draco se rió mentalmente y pensó en lo buen interlocutor que era su amigo, él mismo no había vuelto a decir una palabra y sinceramente no pensaba hacerlo en los próximos minutos.

\- Si quieres los puedo acompañar a la heladería, se supone que cierran a las 20:00 pero por el verano están atendiendo hasta más tarde. Nos juntamos aquí mismo a las 21:00 hrs. ¿ya? – Ofreció Ginny y Theo aceptó, omitiendo el comentario burlón de Draco sobre lo lindo que sería tener unas vacaciones con sus amigos sin que otros se les sumen.

\- ¿Tú no te ibas a juntar con Seamus, Dean y Ron? – Dijo Molly que ordenaba cosas en la despensa – la madre de Seamus me llamó en la tarde.

\- Si, pero nos vamos a encontrar en el centro, a Seamus le faltan unos materiales para terminar el súper invento pirotécnico de esta semana, ya lo conoces- A Molly le causaba gracia la afición de ese muchacho por las cosas explosivas, pero sabía que Deannie lo mantenía a raya y no terminaría volando el pueblo completo. O eso esperaba creer, por tranquilidad mental.

 

 

**IV.**

**Fuera de la Heladería The Kook, N°1 Calle Fore. Newquay. Lunes. 21:15 hrs.**

-Y este es… redoble de tambores… ¡EL KOOK! La mejor heladería de todo Cornualles, si es que no de todo Reino Unido- Dijo Ginny señalando alegremente el colorido local que se encontraba en la esquina –Los dejo aquí, que los chicos me están esperando en la otra esquina – Y señaló a tres chicos que se encontraban bastante lejos. Draco no logró distinguir más que dos chicos altos y uno un poco más pequeño, y pensó en que si había algo que le gustaba eran los helados y los hombres de gran estatura.

-Y les recomiendo el helado de Pistacho, es el mejor. Nos vemos pronto – Se despidió con la mano y emprendió el camino, dejando a los chicos frente a la pequeña rejilla el local.

-Ok, esto no puede ser más difícil que comprar en Florean Fortescue. De hecho ¿no les da la impresión de que se parece un poco? La ubicación de las mesas, no sé, es una mezcla de Florean con Sugarplum[vii]. Incluso la chica que atiende podría ser la hermana menor de esa bateadora Ravenclaw, la chica Baier – dijo Draco, a quien la ciudad de Newquay le parecía, extrañamente, no muy distinta al mundo mágico. De hecho, desde que llegaron estaba pensando que era estadísticamente muy improbable que fueran los únicos magos en la ciudad, quizás habían más como ellos cumpliendo con las normativas del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico[viii]

\- Podrían tener helados sabor "Tricornio" o "Brownie y ranas de chocolate". O mejor aún ¡el de "?"! Uno nunca sabe qué le saldrá – Se rió Blaise ya dentro del local – Aunque sería lo más acertado tener "Crema celeste Cornualles"- Bromeó Theo, y Draco sonrió al ver a su amigo de tan buen humor – Un gran sabor por lo demás, Nott, aunque me quedo con el de "Vainilla y cerveza de mantequilla".

 

Les dio risa ver el cuadro de honor de "Consumidor del mes" y reconocer varios nombres:

**_ 1°  _ ** Ronald Weasley ** _\- Helado de Oreo_**

**_2°_**  Dean Thomas ** _– Helado de Dulces de Jalea_**

**_ 3° _ **  Fred y George Weasley ** _\- Jugo de Limón ácido/Helado de Menta Ice_**

**_ 4°  _ ** Ginevra Weasley ** _\- Helado de Pistacho_**

**_5°_** Luna Lovegood  ** _\- Consumo aleatorio (e impredecible)_**

**_6°_**  Neville Longbotton ** _\- *Mejor consumidor vegano_**

 

Luego de revisar el listado de productos –que era gigante- y de ver los sabores del cuadro de honor, se sorprendieron de conocer la mayoría de los tipos de helado, así que agradecieron cuando la chica del mesón terminó de servir unos milkshake y los atendió, al menos en un lugar no quedarían como retrasados mentales por no saber qué hacer.

\- Hola chicos, soy Simone ¿Que van a querer? – Preguntó la muchacha alta con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose especialmente a Blaise.

-¡Los quiero todos! Y para servir, no para llevar – Dijo el ojiverde entre risas apoyándose exageradamente en la vitrina -¡Es que todos se ven tan ricos! – La chica se rio con él y Draco hubiese podido jurar que ella, de poder hacerlo, habría usado a Zabini como paleta de muestra para saborear los helados. Y que conste que no la juzgaba. Blaise era un hombre que llamaba la atención, era objetivamente hermoso, tenía la piel morena y ojos verdes, y ese aire despreocupado sacaba suspiros por donde caminaba.

\- Yo voy a querer el Helado de Pistacho, una amiga me dijo que era buenísimo- Dijo Theo, y Blaise levantó una ceja deteniendo por un momento su espectáculo "¿ _Desde cuándo tan obediente Nott?"_

-Yo voy por el de Oreos, por algo el consumidor número uno lo come tanto- respondió Draco. No tenía idea que era un Oreo, pero en el peor caso se lo comería Blaise (que comía por los tres –cuando andaba con poco apetito-)

\- Y yo… un poco de éste, de éste otro, y de aquel también – Sentenció Blaise apoyando el dedo contra el vidrio del mostrador.

\- Son 7 libras chicos, hay que pagar antes de servir – Y Theo tan presto como silencioso pagó la cuenta de todos, al fin y al cabo él era el único que entendía el sistema de cambio de dinero mágico a libras.

Mientras servía los helados, Simone empezó a conversarles a los dos chicos que quedaban frente a ella, ya que Theo había ido a sentarse a las mesas de afuera a fumar.

\- Los vi llegar con Ginny, ustedes no son de acá ¿cierto? los recordaría de ser así, aquí todos nos conocemos- dijo Simone.

\- Llegamos hace unas horas no más, nos estamos quedando en el Hospedaje Fairways- A Draco comer le relajaba el ánimo y lo ponía conversador -¿De dónde conoces a Ginny?- preguntó el rubio. La chica que atendía era agradable y le recordaba a la bateadora Ravenclaw que jugar en el equipo de Quidditch cuando ellos estaban en último año, así que no tenía problemas en entablar una conversación. Aparte, siempre le había caído bien la gente rubia y guapa, era una cosa de genética.

\- Estudiamos juntas con Ginny en el colegio especial que hay acá en Newquay, y además, sus hermanos siempre vienen a la heladería. Al menos en la temporada de vacaciones, Ron y sus amigos vienen casi todos los días. Chicos, si quieren se van a sentar afuera, yo les llevo el pedido – Y tomando el consejo de Simone, Blaise y Draco se fueron a sentar a las mesas junto a Theo.

Theo estaba terminando de apagar el cigarro cuando sus dos amigos llegaron a la mesa seguido por la chica alta con cara de Raven -Aquí están sus helados, espero que nos volvamos a ver- Le pasó un helado a Draco y se quedó mirando unos segundos de más a Blaise (un par de segundos demasiado largos) a los que Theo tomó los dos helados que la chica tenía en las manos –Gracias Simone…- Detuvo un momento sus palabras, con la mirada oscura fija en los ojos claros de la chica- este es el mío-

Hubo un pequeño (y muy tenso) silencio hasta que Blaise se rió despacio y puso su mano la pierna de Theo, Draco quizás fue el único que se percató como los ojos negros de Theo se relajaban y le daba una pequeña sonrisa a la chica que rápidamente volvió al local. Aunque lo que lo alegró más, aparte del repentino momento de territorialidad de Nott, fue el hecho que Blaise estuvo más sonriente de lo normal el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en la heladería y aunque nadie lo creyera, un poco más tranquilo. Quizás Blaise si estaba abriendo los ojos.

 

 

**V.**

**Camino de la playa (Beach Road). Newquay. Lunes. 22:50 hrs.**

Los tres Sly caminaban por la costanera de la playa Towan, tomando una cerveza que habían pasado a comprar en un bar más allá (les sorprendió ver que toda la gente bebía de esas botellitas como si jugo de calabaza se tratara).

-¿Theo cuanto falta? Hemos caminado mucho y estoy cansado- Se quejó Draco, llevaban caminando ya un rato y él sólo quería dormir, aparte le pesaba el estómago porque había vuelto a pedir helado de Oreo (¡Era increíble!)

-De aquí se ve la Isla Towan, sólo tenemos que llegar al puente colgante, y no puedes negar que la noche está agradable- Contestó Nott sin aminorar el ritmo de sus pasos.

-No lo voy a negar, pero te aseguro que mañana se verá igual de hermosa la playa y la noche, además me siento un poquitito mareado con esta cerveza muggle- agregó Draco

-A mí me quedan 3 cervezas más para tomar en el famoso puente jijijij que compré sin que uds me vieran y, yo no llamaría a ese peñasco "isla" jajja El círculo de piedra[ix] de Hogwarts parece más isla que eso- Blaise traía risa acumulada desde que dejaron la heladería y compraron las primeras cervezas, lo que hacía que los ánimos se relajaran aún más con las idioteces que decía cada cierto par de metros –Oh ¡Podríamos bañarnos desnudos! Como esa vez en 4° año, cuando nos bañamos en el lago en el colegio- Lanzó Zabini -Ni me lo recuerdes, que me acuerdo del frío del lago y las joyas de la familia Malfoy se achican- Draco se retorció y comenzó a reír, mientras Theo trataba de aguantarse una gran carcajada que amenazaba por salir de su cuerpo y Blaise ponía cara de dolor, asegurando que ya no tenía ganas de bañarse en ningún mar a ninguna hora después de las 3 de la tarde.

 

 

**VI.**

**Puente colgante. Casa en el mar. Isla Towan. Newquay. 15 minutos después.**

-Debo confesar que valió totalmente la pena el haber caminado durante 50 minutos para disfrutar de esta vista Theo, aunque estoy seguro de que si hubiésemos venido solos los dos, hubiésemos llegado en 25 minutos- Comentó Draco mientras se apoyaba en la baranda del puente para contemplar la noche desde la altura, agregando –No voy a decir quien nos retrasó, solo diré que su nombre empieza con Z y termina con Abini- bromeó haciendo alusión a las 1290 veces que el moreno se detuvo a mirar cosas o a convencer a Theo para que posara en fotografías muy mal encuadradas o a Draco de que le comprara souvenirs o cervezas.

-Probablemente hubiesen sido 20 minutos, pero ya estamos acá y esto es realmente increíble – Acotó Theodore

-Confesaré que no tengo broma alguna que decir en este momento, esto es realmente hermoso – Sentenció Blaise mientras se ponía entre Draco y Theo y los abrazaba. –Gracias chicos por haber venido a Newquay. En serio, gracias por seguirme la corriente.

Y el trío de serpientes abrió las botellas que traía Zabini y se las tomaron en silencio disfrutando de la noche, iluminada por la brasa del cigarro de Theo y las luces de la ciudad.

 

 

**VII.**

**Segundo piso. Casa de Huéspedes Fairways. Newquay. Martes. 00:45 hrs.**

Un recién bañado Theodore Nott se paró delante de la puerta contigua a su habitación y posó la mano en la madera -¿Blaise?– Abrió suavemente la puerta, para ver a un Blaise Zabini tirado arriba de la cama deshecha, durmiendo a un lado de esta, con sus cosas tiradas por toda la habitación. Theo se recostó junto a él en el espacio vacío y acomodó los cobertores.

\- ¿Ya hay que levantarse? – Medio despertó el chico de pelo largo, al sentir aquel olor familiar, mezcla de limpieza impecable y perfume, olores tan representativos de su amigo.

\- Es hora de volver a dormir- Dijo acercando su cuerpo al moreno, mientras Zabini se giraba hacía él.

-Tienes los pies fríos- Se rió mientras poniendo sus pies entre los de Theo.

-Buenas noches Blaise- Y éste volvió a dormir, sonriendo.

 

**Fin Capítulo II**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finite Incantatem  
> Gracias a los que están leyendo esto :3 Si quieren pueden dejar un review (o tirarme tomates virtuales podridos xD) y dar sus opiniones e ideas para el ff.  
> Besos xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> [i] Brant y Eadig son nombres del Inglés Antiguo que significa "orgullo" y "bendición" respectivamente. Se supone, según JK, que Theodore (nombre que se interpreta como "Regalo de Dios") se llama así porque el Sr. y la Sra. Nott eran muy ancianos para poder tener hijos y contra toda posibilidad pudieron tener a Theo.
> 
> [ii] Por favor busquen las razas, son hermosas, y si me imagino a Ron jugando con el pastor catalán y a Fred y a George pintando al pequeñín de color naranja.
> 
> [iii] Entre los temas más conocidos de la banda se encuentran "Do the Hippogriff", "Magic Works" y "This is the night". Pero como una pequeña broma interna hacia Draco, preferí la canción del Hipogrifo. Este tema es el que tocan en el Torneo de los tres Magos y en youtube sale traducida. ¡Búsquenla es buenísima!
> 
> [iv] Significan "Turrón" y "Calabaza", les puse así porque los Weasley son una familia feliz y simple, y deberían ponerle a su perro el nombre de algo casero y qué más rico que un Turrón 3
> 
> [v] El Snap Explosivo es un juego de cartas mágico en el cual las cartas explotan espontáneamente durante el juego. El juego es popular entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts.
> 
> [vi] "La casa en el mar" (es preciosa, búsquenla en las imágenes de google) es una mansión ubicada en un islote Towan en la playa de Newquay. Y para llegar a ella hay un puente colgante increíble.
> 
> [vii] Suglarplum es una confitería (tienda de dulces) ubicada en el Callejón Diagon.
> 
> [viii] El Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico es una ley en el mundo mágico que se firmó en 1689, y luego se estableció oficialmente en 1692. La ley fue establecida por la Confederación Internacional de Magos para salvaguardar a la comunidad mágica de los muggles y ocultar su presencia del mundo en general.
> 
> [ix] El Círculo de Piedra era, como su nombre indica, un círculo de piedras gigantes que se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts en las afueras del Puente Cubierto.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 La Isla de Man o Mann es una dependencia de la Corona Británica (pero con gobierno autónomo y se encuentra en el mar de Irlanda, entre Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.  
> 2 Cammag es el deporte nacional de Isla de Man, se parece al hockey inglés, al hurling irlandés y al shinty escocés. Fue muy popular en el pasado pero se ha perdido un poco la práctica producto de la llegada del futbol, pero para mí, siguen practicándolo los magos como deporte tradicional.  
> 3 El loaghtan manés es un tipo de cabra/becerro típico de Isla de Man. Si buscan una imagen, podrán coincidir conmigo en que es un animal digno de aparecer en Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos.  
> 4 New Forest National Park es un parque nacional en Hampshire, así de simple.  
> 5 Es una escuela de Magia ubicada en Rusia.  
> 6 Son los horarios reales de viajes en tren desde Londres a Newquay  
> 7 El pasaje en tren cuesta £59 en ese horario. En la wikia de HP dice que el Galeón está aproximadamente a 4.9 libras, así que es una cifra casi correcta.


End file.
